marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers West Coast Compound
AVENGERS WEST COAST COMPOUND 5 XP/10 XP/15 XP The Avengers Compound is a 15-acre estate located on the Pacific coastline south of Los Angeles at 1800 Palos Verdes Drive. It was formerly the headquarters of the West Coast Avengers. Built in 1921 as a home for the silent movie star Sylvia Powell, after the actress's death in 1969, the estate was owned by another actress, Moira Brandon, until the Avengers purchased it as a base for their second team. Based on designs created by Tony Stark for Avengers Mansion and for his former facilities at Stark International, the Compound's planning and construction was supervised by Dr. William Barrett Foster, an engineer formerly of Stark International's Los Angeles plant and super-powered adventurer. A special freelance construction crew handpicked by Foster was contracted to do the building renovations. The mountainside beneath the main building was excavated to facilitate the installation of two levels about fifty feet beneath the mansion's basement. It was on these levels where the high-security functions of the West Coast Avengers were conducted. A garage and hangar facility for the team's supersonic quinjets was built on the site of a private four-hole golf course. The actual hangar facilities were underground, and were accessible through a camouflaged area of cliff side. The staff bungalows of the original estate were remodeled to become quarters for all members in residence. The estate includes about 250 feet of private beachfront. The Avengers Compound had a permanent staff of five, including a butler, maid, cook, groundskeeper, and mechanic. The financing and maintenance of the Compound was made possible though the Maria Stark Trust Fund and several private grants. The manager and resident scientist of the Compound was Dr. Henry Pym. The Compound was heavily damaged by various attacks, which was one of the reasons that the Vision, East Coast chairman at the time, gave for bringing up the vote to disband the western team. The team dissolved before renovations could be completed. Recently the Compound has been brought back into use by the Avengers Academy. Scene Distinctions Fire Protection Robots, Hidden Sensors, Staff; Grounds: Cliff on the Seaward Side, Garage, Gated Estate, Outdoor Training Area, Olympic Sized Pool, Private Beach, Sun Deck, Tennis Court, VTOL/Helicopter Landing Pad, Ways Flanked by Tall Trees; Bungalows: Bathroom, Bedroom, Dining Room, Foyer, Kitchen, Living Room, Pantry, Porch, Study; Ground Floor: Front Entrance, Gallery, Grand Stairs, Library (Ground Floor), Living Room, Kitchen (Stairwell to Basement), Main Ballroom, Main Dining Room, Main Elevator, Public Conference Room, Secret Elevator, Staff Quarters; Second Floor: Balconies, Conversation Area, Launge, Library (Second Floor), Master Bedroom, Office Study; Basement: Back-Up Power Generators, Hawkeye’s Workshop, Laundry Room, Stairwell to Kitchen, Secret Elevator, Storage, Water Systems; Sub-Basement One: Biochem Lab, Detention Facilities, Hospital Facilities, Life Support Systems, Pantry, Secret Elevator, Staging Room, Stores; Sub-Basement Two: Assembly Room, Computer Core, Crime Lab, Gear Maintainance Workshop, Power Generator, Secret Elevator; Hangar: Cliffside Hangar Doors, Elevator, Emergency Landing System, Fuel Storage, Runway with Catapult Launcher, Service Area, Tunnel to Garage, Vehicle Maintainance Bays Scene Complications none SFX: Avengers Labs. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 10 or more XP, when creating a Medical or Science Resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Avengers Workshops. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 10 or more XP, when creating a Tech or Vehicle Resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 15 XP, when creating a Combat or Crime Resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die or gain a second effect die. SFX: Fire Protection Systems. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting a fire-extinguishing complication on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1 and return them to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound, spend 1 PP to step up your effect die. SFX: Recreational Facilities. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 10 or more XP, when you spend a transition scene at Avengers West Coast Compound, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Sanctuary. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound, when recovering from Physical or Mental stress, trauma or complications add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Stark Alarm System. Spend 1PP to add “Silent Alarm” as a Scene Distinction, or “Lockdown” as Scene Complication. Spend a D10 effect die or doom die to remove “Silent Alarm” or “Lockdown”. SFX: Stark Security System. Borrow one or more dice from the doom pool to take an action inflicting physical complications on a target. If the action is successful return the dice to the doom pool. If the action is unsuccessful step up all dice by +1 and return them to the doom pool. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound, spend 1 PP to create a D10 physical complication on a target. SFX: Superhuman Detention Facilities. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to create a D10/an equal-sized "Confined", or "Power Suppression" Complication on a target. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound step up that complication. SFX: Training Area. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 10 or more XP, spend 1 PP to activate the following features for the following Action Scene scene. Training Area gains a Solo D8 Affiliation die, and the Distinctions “Automated Training Facility”, “Scenarios Encourage Team-Play” and “Stark Tech”. After you have absolved the Action Scene in the Training Area choose one of the following effects: Solo Training - Step up any stress type by one step to step up your lowest rated power until the end of the chapter. Buddy Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the chapter you may step up your Buddy Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. Team Training - In a scene of your choice before the end of the act you may step up your Team Affiliation by +1 for the rest of the scene. SFX: West Coast Drama. When creating emotional stress or complications add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. Limit: Biometric Codes. Spend a D8 Medical or D10 Tech resource to shut down any one of the “Stark Alarm System”, “Stark Security System”, “Superhuman Detention Facilities” or “Training Room” SFX. Limit: Staff. Avengers West Coast Compound has a mental and emotional stress track. If stressed out shut down the "Staff" Distiction, the SFX “Recreational Facilities” and the SFX: “Sanctuary”. If stressed out mentally gain a D8 Intel-based Covert Resource. Limt: Off-Limits Areas. If you have unlocked Avengers West Coast Compound for 5 XP, when including a Scene Distinction from an area off-limits to you (Basement, foreign Bungalow, Hangars, Kitchen, Staff Quarters, Sub-Basement One, Sub-Basement Two) add a D6 to the doom pool. TRAINING AREA SYSTEMS Enhanced Senses D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets. For each additional target, add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Training Area Systems power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one die +1 step larger. SFX: Capture. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when inflicting complications related to grabbing, restraining, or containing a target. SFX: Dangerous. Add a D6 to your dice pool for an attack action and step back highest die in pool by –1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. SFX: Locked On. Spend D6 Doom to add Enhanced Senses (or step up by +1 if already in your pool) and reroll all dice when taking an attack action. Limit: Activation. The Training Area must be activated and can be deactivated via the control booth and other safeguards. If the Training Area is deactivated mid-scenario, add D6 Doom and shut down Training Area Systems. Limit: Overstim. Shutdown Enhanced Senses and add D6 Doom. Recover by activating an opportunity. Limit: Tricked Ya! On a failed attack action using a Training Area Systems power, add D6 Doom and turn that Training Area Systems power into a complication. Activate an opportunity to recover. Dramatis Personae Hank Pym Category:Settings Category:Earth Category:United States Category:Avengers Category:Avengers West Coast Category:Avengers Academy